Inevitable
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: Quizás, y solo quizás, era algo inevitable... •Fic participante de la Ronda de Retos Cardcaptor Family del foro Libérate•


**Disclaimer: L** os personajes de SCC son, obviamente, propiedad de CLAMP.

Esta historia participa de la ronda de retos Cardcaptor Family del foro ¡Libérate!

* * *

 **Inevitable**

* * *

Ella no era un algo; ella era un todo.

Kaho Mizuki...

El nombre retumbaba fuertemente en la mente de Eriol; esa mujer pelirroja tenía algo que lograba capturar toda su atención, incluso ahora, que se supone debía trabajar en su 'estrategia' para cuando fuera a Japón, su mente se hallaba distraída respecto a aquellos ojos que ocultaban seguramente muchos misterios.

Él lo había notado, obviamente, Kaho Mizuki poseía una gran magia proveniente de la luna; quizás era eso lo que generaba esa atracción hacia su persona... En realidad, confiaba en que fuera eso.

A medida que los días transcurrían, Eriol tuvo la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a aquella chica.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó intrigado. Kaho sonrió, de esa forma en que sólo ella podía sonreír.

—Claro—respondió bebiendo de su taza de té. Era la primera vez que el chico le invitaba a su hogar, era una casa grande y elegante, un poco antigua, pero lo que más le gustó era la gran variedad de libros interesantes que se podían encontrar —¿Porqué mentiría?

—No lo sé —Eriol la miró, suspicaz —quizás quieras obtener algún beneficio de mí.

Kaho dejó la pequeña taza sobre el plato y la observó unos instantes... Eriol podía parecer muy joven, pero era extremadamente intuitivo y perspicaz, algo que cualquiera podría notar y a la vez a cualquiera podría parecerle extraño, pero para Kaho Mizuki, eso sólo terminaba por confirmar sus sospechas,su sonrisa se torció un poco, signo de alegría y emoción.

—¿Porqué querría obtener algo de ti, Eriol? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar su taza —¿Sólo porque eres... La reencarnación de Clow Reed?

Lo más impresionante del asunto no era el, por fin, saberse descubierto; sospechaba desde el inicio de esa amistad con Mizuki que ella bien sabía acerca de su magia, con lo que no contó era con que Kaho estuviese buscando una razón para "culparlo" de ser la reencarnación de Clow, pero, si forzosamente tenía que decirlo, lo que más le gustaba de aquella peculiar situación era que la relación con la pelirroja no hacía más que mejorar.

Poco a poco se hacía más necesario para él descubrir los misterios enmarañados en ella; no estaba seguro de si hacia lo correcto, pero le habia solicitado su ayuda para cuando fuera a Japón, después de todo, Kaho Mizuki era oriunda de allí, aunque le confesó que no era precisamente su deseo el regresar.

—Me gustaría saber porque —le había dicho, quien sabe si por curiosidad, o esperando que ella realmente respondiera; pero Kaho miraba por la ventana y sonreía. Fuese lo que fuese, el joven mago estaba seguro de que no era nada que a la profesora le lastimara. Estaba aprendiendo a leerla, a distinguir entre sus sonrisas fingidas y las auténticas. Ella se giró y penetró con su profunda mirada los índigos ojos explicando mucho y nada a la vez.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —fue lo que ella respondió.

Cuando el día en que Kaho debía marcharse llegó, Eriol experimentó un sentimiento de angustia, estaba preocupado de que algo malo pudiese pasarle, el la había involucrado y ahora no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto.

—Por favor, cuidate —Kaho sonreía como de costumbre mientras se despedían en el aeropuerto, tratando de tranquilizar al joven visiblemente preocupado.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —acto seguido, se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, soltó sus manos y se dirigió a abordar.

Eriol se quedó parado allí, mirándola... quizás era demasiado pronto, quizás no estaba bien, o incluso fuese incorrecto, pero si había algo que sabía no debía hacer, era negar sus sentimientos. Se había enamorado de Kaho Mizuki...quizás y sólo quizás, era inevitable.

* * *

 _608 palabras_

 **Notas de autora:**

 **E** sto es un poco como "traición" xd yo no soy fan de esta pareja, incluso aunque sea canon. Mi OTP es el Eriol/Tomoyo, pero no me pueden culpar, cuando veía SCC por la TV era demasiado joven para comprender que éstos dos tenían una relación de pareja (y sigue pareciéndome demasiado, lo siento(?))

El caso es que me retaron a escribir sobre "como Eriol se enamoró de Kaho" y la verdad es que disfruté escribiendo, ambos son tan misteriosos y con ese aire tan elegante... como personajes son maravillosos, la verdad.

No sé bien lo que sucedió en Inglaterra o como ellos dos se conocieron, no sé si exista información sobre eso, si la hay y estoy errada, una disculpa; pero esto fue lo que salió de mi imaginación, que al fin y al cabo, para eso son los fanfics xd

Pues con esto concluye la primera ronda de retos del foro "¡Libérate!" a quienes participaron, gracias. Y estén al pendiente porque pronto vendrán más retos así ¡Saludos!


End file.
